Harry Potter & The Sister of Music
by BlackoSun
Summary: Two children against the realms, will they go far or fall short. We will find out in this story of Family, Drama, and Adventure.
1. Discovering Music

Harry Potter The Sister of Music

Chapter 01

I only own OCsPlotMyself

I am a strange child. My name itself is strange, Gallifrey Ophi. I have black hair, startling green eyes, pale moon skin, height and weight of 4'2 55 pds, and I am 7 years of age. I live with my 'brother' Harry Potter we see each other as sibling's.

We live at no4 Pivet Drive with Harry's relatives. I watch and take care of Harry and the house as well as give them 200$ a month to stay and feed Harry. I make pillows and blankets as income a good 500$ a month is good for extra things.

I woke up at my normal time of 430 to sit in the garden I made shore to get Harry up as well.

We looked like twins black hair, green eyes, pale skin, tall and skinny builds.

I watched the sprites play with us until it was time to make breakfast. I made the fruit and drinks and set the table up as Harry cooked the pancakes and bacon. I went and got the mail sorting threw for the most important letters. As I came to the bottom 2 letters caught my eye written on parchment it stood out. Placing them in my hat I set the mail by the plates in plain view as we placed the elaborate spread down.

As the Dursleys sat at the table I picked up the small bowl of fruit on the counter and transfered it to the fridge "What are you doing?" I looked at Petunia "Sstoring mine and Harry'ss lunch for after we weed the garden." She nodded before turning back to the fluffy pancake.

Harry and I started the chores upstairs in the master bedroom and working down to the kitchen. As we cleaned the last plate and dried it Dudley left the house with his friends. Harry smirked as I bit my lip to hold my laugh rushing out the backdoor we weeded the garden in record time.

Harry wiped the bowl out as I got my pouch from the 2nd bedroom, Harry and mines, 30mins later and we were looking at some smartphones. "Frey, How much do we have? Thesse phoness cosst 150£ each." I looked at the plans we could set them with "We have about 500£ for the day." I whispered. After paying for the phones and learning how they worked I took us to 221B Baker Street to talk to our old friend.

Harry knocked on the door as I played with a music app on my new phone as Harry hit the door for the 14th time signaling it was us we heard a crash. I slipped my phone away as John swung the door open and pulled us into a hug.

When John finely let us free we entered the flat to Sherlock picking the pieces of a vase up. "Lija,Hari what brings you here?" I looked at Sherlock "Did you assk me that becausse you forgot,deleted, lost IQ pointss, or are ssuffering from memory losss?" He blinked at me with owlish eyes "I asked out of common curtsie" at that I snorted. I walked to the couch and pulled the phone out once more "Ring any bellss?" Sherlock's eyes widened and a sheepish look crossed his face "I forgot." John gasped.

After John stopped staring wide eyed at Sherlock we got to businesses "Sso what'ss the phone numberss?" Sherlock pulled out his own flip phone "John is 883-9173. My own is 402-7713. Greg's is 492-0396. Your own?" I looked up from saving the numbers " Harry'ss iss 336-7764. Mine iss 336-7850." As the clicks were heard I flicked back to the music app.

The din of the 3 talking accompanied my scrolling of music 'Tears for Fears what's that?' Tapping the Artist name I pulled the earbuds out of my pocket and connected them. The titles of the songs interested me 'Everybody wants to rule the World, Shout, Mad World, Call me Mellow, and Woman in Chain's.'

"Frey! What are you doing?" I grinned and tapped play letting the music fill the flat.

 _Fill the sky, with love! Fill the sky, with love! I wouldn't mind if she just turned up on the doorstep,_

As the music progressed I grabbed Harry's hand and spun around the flat giggling with joy "Harry we have to learn these ssongss! An any more we find!" I shouted.

 _If only I was half my age and she was older, we'd live on ice cream, on Connie Island, I know is gravity that drags down my balloon, she stairs in orbit, way after midnight,_

Harry smiled at me as I dipped into a twirl torwards Sherlock taking his hand and dancing to the close.

 _Fill the sky, with love! Fill the sky, with love! Fill the sky, with love! Fill the sky, with love …_

I giggled impishly before pausing the music twisting infront of Harry "We have a lot of ssongss to memorizze in ssuch a sshort time Harry we better sstart."

A/N: Gallifrey is a Doctor Who reference, and Ophi means music. This fic will have a lot of songs placed in it sung by Lija an Hari! The letters are a message to come over from SH.

BlackoSun* out


	2. Magicks, Mystery, & New Abilities

Harry Potter The Sister of Music

Chapter 02

I own only OCsPlotMyself

4 Years have passed since we last saw our musical duo

I tapped my finger in beat to the song me and Harry were listening to 'The Safety Dance' by Men Without Hats. I looked up as the post man held out 2 letters to me and Harry "Here you go Music, there not from SH." I nodded to him before handing one to Harry peeling mine open.

~Dear Miss. Ophi you have been excepted into Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry ~

I blinked and turned to Harry he passed me his letter as I gave him mine.

~Dear Mr. Potter you have been excepted into Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry ~

"Well that is new sshould we messsage back?" Harry flipped the letter over and pulled out a pen.

~Dear… Mr. Potter and Miss. Ophi except this invitation to Hogwarts please send a representative to guide them. Sincerely, The Caretakers ~

I looked it over before smirking "Great wording. Now then let'ss get that owl!"

Harry huffed from under me as I tried to coax the owl out "Come on little guy can you pleasse take thiss letter to Hogwartss sschool of witchcraft and wizzardry?" I smiled as the owl took the letter and flew off.

Harry gave me a high five as I dropped to the ground "Misssion accomplisshed! Let'ss go lissten to ssome Bluess Brotherss."

I looked up at the man in front of me and Harry "Hello Ssir, Are you the repressentative?" He sneered "Yes I am now get up we haved much to do." I stood and kicked Harry as I did "We got to go Harry he'ss here."

The Leaky Caldron was the pub into the magick world, I nodded my head at the pub it felt comforting "Yrrah, Ti ssi ecin ssey?" Harry nodded "Yrev Yerfillag." I looked at Snape he looked confused. Smiling at him I tilted my head "Come on."

My eyes caught a glint as DiagonAlley was opened IT was welcoming us into its magic giving us a talent for school. =Hello new comers= I gave a faint smile 'Hello Dia, may I ask what this talent you gave us is?' =You can hear me? Well you have entered with Professor Snape is I have given you and your brother a affinity to potions and poisons= 'Thank you Dia' I fallowed Snape to Gringotts.

I tilted my head at the goblin leading us "Egnartss, Yeht era ylno tneriffid ni reiht ssluoss" Harry tilted his head as well "Ssey uoy era thgir" the goblin became nervous.

After the bank we gathered everything else quite quickly that is until we came to the wands, Ollivander was interesting.

"I have been waiting for you 2 for a very long time" I smiled at the man creepily Harry copying me perfectly "Really then sshall we?" Ollivander chuckled with glee. The wand picking was unique so to say. "Hari! Watch were you point them!" "Ssorry Ollivander." "Lija I like my head on me not elsse where!" It was deffentily dangerous.

I gave the shop a look around doing so I saw a purple smoke I walked torwards it Ollivander fallowing Harry close behind. I picked up the wand covered in smoke and purple an gold sparks shot out "I never thought that wand would chose anyone!" I twisted my head sideways as Harry walked off. I smirked as more purple an gold sparks filled the room Ollivander was startled "The twin wand…"

They had walked out of the store with twin wands 12 inches, Wonderland Yelly, and a strand of gold thread spun by The Dark One. They had been experimental wands made by Ollivanders trice great grandfather when traveling realms had been easier 710 years ago. They had a high affinity for the dark magicks.

I glanced at Harry as we got ready for bed "Enter Ssandman?" "Yeah helpss uss ssleep."

Say your prays its a one don't forget my son to include everyone~ I tuck you in warm an then keep you free from sin til the Sandman comes~

We fell asleep quickly.

A/N: Well that's over, and yeah I created a new wand for Harry I wanted them to have matching wands. 12 inches- Is creative. Wonderland Yelly- A tree I made that's a combination of a Yew and a Holly. A strand of Dark One spun gold thread- That's a surprise for later!

Sherlock and John will be back! I swear!

BlackoSun out


	3. More Magick, Songs, and 2 Imps

Harry Potter The Sister of Music

Chapter 03

I own only OCsPlotMyself

I looked around Kings Cross and tapped my foot to the beat of 'Down Under' by Men At Work. "Harry, we need to walk through the wall in between 910 'Kay? Letss go!" We walk into the wall passing through to 9.

I held a little awe at the scarlet steam engine Welcome back and welcome first years 'Hello Red, may I ask what your magic did?' Ahh, The Alley told me of you child. I was granting you first years with air magick for travel, Alley gifts everyone with earth magick for them to prosper. Now you must find the other 3 good luck to you and your brother.

I read a book on History as Harry listened to our music I had ingraved the rune for Energy onto the phones so we could have technology. {So Hari what are you listening to?} [The Police, Wrapped Around You Finger] I nodded before flipping the page.

I looked up as the train stopped "Were here sso ssoon?" Harry nodded in agreement "Let'ss go Frey." I walked slowly behind Harry tired, he glanced back before picking me up. "Now letss hurry"

As we walked on the school grounds a faint touch of magick wrapped around us, {Whaone do you think it is? Fire, Water, or Spirit?} Harry glanced at me as he got on a boat me on his back [Water, Hogwarts is surrounded with water] I nodded as the magick encompassed us ‡Hello newcomers, I welcome you‡ 'Hello Cassey, Are the gift of Water?' ‡Engine told me of you, Yes I gift everyone with water magick to heal‡ I smiled at the castle before resting my head on Harry's shoulder.

[Wake up Frey you need to be sorted] I blinked before stepping to the ground and walking to the stool and hat. What a strange mind you have, Oh and is this a twin link I see! This will be a easy sorting for you both. Yes both since I can sort both of you right now. My, my I guess I will sort both of you into… "Slytherin! For Miss. Ophi and Mr. Potter!"

I rubbed my eyes and stumbled to the green table before Harry picked me up carrying me the rest of the way as dark purple smoke circled us.

I woke up the next day on Harry's back entering the greathall, breakfast I thought [The Hat was the giftter of spirit magick to protect the mind] I yawned {Bastard of a Hat, took the last of my energy last night} "Letss eat Frey" I nodded before starting to munch on a piece of toast still resting on Harry's back.

"Disgraceful the girl is, I mean sitting half asleep at the table. Filthy mudblood" I look at the boy who spoke he was pale, way too pale. "I can hear you whitey.That damned Hat sstole the lasst of my energy." I tapped Harry's shoulder and reached my hand out. Seconds later he place my phone in my hand sticking the earbuds in I played the music singing out loud.

 **Theress a sscandel in the city,**

 _Lotss of rumorss flying round!_

 **I gave them all my money,**

 _What I losst they found!_

 **Sometimess** **I think I matter, and matterss having to ssitting up in ssittuaion and scenery ~**

 _No peace for the wicked, were dancing till we drop ~_

 ** _No resst for the wicked, and were all to sscared to ss_** ** _top!_**

We left the hall singing the Thompson Twins.

We had gone to Transfiguration steadily as we entered the classroom I saw Mrs. McGonagall as a cat {We have a cat as a teacher} [I see can we have fun?] I giggled impishly before scrolling our songs. { Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic?} Harry gave his own impish giggle.

 **Well wissh sso longing to tell her of the feelingss I have for her in my heart~**

 _Evertime that I come neerher I jusst losse my never az I've done from the sstar!_

 ** _Every little thing sshe doess iz magick,_**

We stopped as we looked at her face, pure bewilderment we laughed dementedly as Prof turned back into a human.

When class started McGonagall kept glancing at us wearily as if we would break into song at a random moment, we couldn't promise that it wouldn't happen.

History of Magick was a boring affair until we started singing.

 **Welcome to your life,**

 _Theress no turning back,_

 **Even well we ssleep,**

 _We will find you,_

 _ **Acting on your besst behavior turn your back on mother nature, Everybody wantss to rule the world!**_

Binns seemed greatful that we woke everyone up.

Charms was happily a easier target for that '"Song of the Class"'

 **Well Ive been waiting,**

 _Waiting here for sso long~_

 **But, thinking nothing, nothing could go wrong~**

 _Well now I know, sshe hass a built in ability, to take eveything sshe sseess~_

 ** _An now it sseemss, Im falling, falling for her, sshe sseemss to have an invissable touch!_**

Flitwick gave a little dance as some of our housemates cracked a smile at the comedic scene.

The very first week of Hogwarts was awesome but, Friday the first potions class was spectacular!

It started out with 'Sweet Dreams are made of this' as we' walked to double potions when we entered class I looked at our head of house and smirked. {The song will have to wait} [I know tonight? Paint it Black.] I nodded before starting up the plan, Harry doing the potion.

By the time dinner came around everyone from potions was a bit jumpy even Snape, we went to the middle of the hall and gave our impish giggle before starting.

"We would like to ssettle everyone'ss mind, We have decided to ssing a ssong ssince we sskipped the potionss one!" I nodded to Harry "We have chossen The Rolling Sstoness, Paint It Black."

 _I ssee a red door an I want it painted black~_

Harry swept his arm out making the candles dim and a red door to appear.

 _No colourss any more I want them to turn black~_

Harry then tapped his foot creating a ripple affect, making it seem as if all the colour drained from the room.

 **I ssee tha girlss walk by dresssed in their ssummer clothess, I have to turn my head until my darknesss goess!**

I spun around making my clothes turn into a sun dress as every spin was completed.

 _I ssee a line of carss and there all painted black~_

Harry snapped the illusion fading into sight.

 _With flowerss on my legss, will never become black~_

Harry frowned before a sea of flowers appeared.

 **I sseen them turn their headss and quickly look away, I ignore it babe it happenss every day!**

Harry turned away from me.

 _I look insside mysself and ssee my heart iz black~_

Harry touched his chest before holding his hands out a black shape within them.

 _I ssee my inner and itss turnning into black~_

A depressed look came over Harry's face.

 **Maybe then I'll fade away without having to face the factss, itss not eazy facing up when your whole world iz black!**

The candles extinguished leaving us in the dark.

 _What more when my green ssea will turn a deeper blue~_

The "'Sky"' lit up a green and blue mixture.

 _I could not forssee thiss thing happening to you~_

A pitying look came over both of us.

 **If I were called into the sseting ssun, my love will left with me 'for the morning comess!**

The "'Sun"' started to set as me and Harry faded away our echo sending shivers up their spines.

 _I ssee a red door and I want it painted black~_

 _No colourss any more I want them to turn black~_

 **I ssee the girlss walk by dresssed in their ssummer clothess, I have to turn my head until my darknesss goess~!**

A/N: Done~! The bold lyrics are Gallifrey well the slanted lyrics are Harry. By the way I keep giving you a hint to the surprise! Can you guess?

BlackoSun out


	4. The Reason Why Ophi's Insane

Harry Potter The Sister of Music

Chapter 04

I own only OCsPlotMyself

The next day when we entered the greathall we were greeted by looks of fear and awe from our preformance. " The magic skill shown last night, and by wandless magic as well terrifying to have that come from first years with barely a week of classes." I giggled as the words floated to us. {They hold both awe and fear} Harry nodded [We should do it more often but right now Dumbles is coming]

Dumbles the most annoying person I have ever meet, "Yess Head Profezor?" "I would like to see your wands for a prior incantation, some of the spells used last night were of a dark nature. Everyone in the school has done this." Dumbles held his hand out. I glared at him as I passed my wand over as he touched it the purple smoke that hung around it turned red burning his hand. "What is that wand!" I smiled creepily Harry matching "Our wandss are 12 inchess, Wonderland Yelly, and a sstrand of gold thread sspun by the Dark One. It doessnt like you, at all." I giggled as his face took on a pale sheen.

I laughed dementedly "It looks as if your to light for our wands dearie," my voice took on a high pitched tune randomly dipping and rising. Harry cackled to set a dark theme to the words "Looks like the egotistical Light Lord can't handle the Dark love," Harry's voice copied mine. Dumbles looked at us in horror as the air around us turned a deep purple waves of dark magic pouring off of both of us.

I smirked as Harry turned to leave "You should have Sympathy for the devil, dearie." With that the air turned clear and the purple smoke swirled into a cloak like cover over us.

 **Pleaze allow me to introduce mysself I a man of weath and tasste**

 _I've been around for a long, long time sstole many a ssoul to date_

 **I waz round when Jezuss Chirsst, had hiz moment of doubt and pain**

 _I made damn sshore the piller wasshed hiz handss and ssealed hiz fate_

 **Pleaze to meet you hope you geusss my name**

 _Oh, whatz troubling you iz tha nature of my game, Aw yeah._

Dumbles watched as his so called savoirs of Light danced away singing, no one else in the room fazed or frightened by what had happened. After all they never saw it, it was only a elaborate illusion that they put on him crafted by Frey and used by Harry.

Harry smirked at me over his shoulder "What next Frey? We can't sstay in the 9th floor clazz roomss forever." I sighed showingly "Maybe, maybe not you never know what iz possible of what iz not until you try. When Ssnape learnss of our ssecret then we will move into the dungeon, til then we sshall work on our...thingss." Pushing open a door I walked into a room laying slightly bare. In the corner sat 2 spinning wheels and baskets of straw "We sshould have it completed by next week. Til then we need to tone down our prankss, maybe not..." Shaking my head sat down and started spinning. A peaceful feeling washed over me well watching the wheel spin, only minutes layers did Harry join me after locking the door.

As we sat spinning I thought of what songs we would use, {I do believe we should save some for the oncoming years.} [I agree Frey it'd be boring if we ran out before the end.] As I planed out the rest of the year the straw started to shine gold. "Frey! You did it! Now can you do it again?" I did it over making the straw turn to gold "Perfect. Harry try not to think of making the sstraw gold." We works all day not even breaking for a meal. By the time we stopped a decent pile of gold thread sat next to us "We should have enough for our planes" Harry nodded, curling up for sleep. I joined him exhausted from all the spinning, humming a tune we drifted off.

Ahhhh! No please don't hurt me! Not Frey please not Frey...Leave her alone! I don't care if you kill me or not don't hurt Frey!!!

Stop don't kill him! Murder me instead! I can handle it he can't...Kill Me! You bastards!

Snape walked down the 9th floor annoyed that he had been told to investigate the screams that came from it. "Who would be up here anyway." A scream echoed down from the last door "Or not." Snape crept to the door pushing it open just enough to see in. What he saw made him lose colour, on the floor writhing in terror were Potter and Ophi both scream in their sleep. Rushing to them he woke them up swiftly "Wha? Ssnape!" Potter scrambled back with Ophi. With a scowl he picked them up over his shoulders "Your going to sleep in a dorm from now on. A special one with silencing charms on the door."

The trip to the Slytherin common room was tiring with the 2 dead weights. Dropping them in the room Snape tossed them their bags "When I come to get you in the morning you better be here. I will also be brewing you 2 dreamless sleep potions, now sleep brats." The pair past out before he closed the door. "I'm starting to care for those brats. Brats, can't call them dunderheads." With a smirk Snape shut the door leaving them to sleep.

I yawned getting up kicking Harry in the process "Harry I'm sstarting to like Snape. He managed to get uss down here without magick." Harry nodded popping his spine. The door opened to Snape "Come on brats, we are going to talk." Walking off we fallowed him. His office was hidden behind a normal painting "Sit down brats." I plopped on the table stretching out, Harry sat on a chair back. "I would like to know why you 2 were hidding on the 9th floor. I would also like to know how your phones work with out breaking." I yawned thinking of coffee. "Tell me." A cup appeared in front of me, taking a sip I started "We dream of someone trying to kill uss in the end we are sseperated. Now about the phoness wait until Chrisstmass." With a wave we headed out.

I tucked my buds in starting the music up [Snape is going to watch us. Think we can get that band started with him watching?] {I already got that figured out, Snape will be part of the band. Don't argue.} Swinging onto his back we went to breakfast. The greathall was practically empty but for a few Ravenclaws and a single Gryffindor, nudging Harry I tilted my head to her. {Perfect for the band, let's smoke her away later} Harry giggled.

As the hall filled with more people I tapped Harry before starting to sing a solo song. Music drifted through the air snagging the attention of just the right people.

• **In this fairwell theres no blood, theres no alibi,**

 **Cuaze I've drawn regret, from the truth, of thousand lies.**

 **So let mercy come, and wash away,**

 **What I've done!**

 **I'll face myself to cross out what Ive become,**

 **Erase myself to cross out what I have done!•**

I stopped as I took note of the 2 bobbing heads and 1 hidden smile, with a grin of the devil Harry left flicking his wand in the air. I chuckled while hanging loosely "Linkin Park, can't believe that ssingled out our new band memberss." Pulling out a piece of paper I tapped it with my wand. The paper listed off 3 names, houses, and skill "Hermione Granger, Gryffindor, could be keyboard. Ssherman Crane, Hufflepuff, could be drummer. An Sseveruss Snape, Sslytherin, could be a ssinger." Crumbling the paper up I burned it. "Ssee Ssevy can be a member." Giggling impishly we hurried to class plotting on how to get them.

"Ssmoke them to uss, I can believe I forgot about that." Concentrating on the 3 individuals I smoked them to us. Smiling widely at them I waved "Welcome! Pleaze hold any questionss, hex'ss, and cusssing to the end! Now then your probly wondering way your here, well get comfy cuaze your now part of our band. No you can't leave!" Snapping my fingers I froze the 2 students. Walking to Snape I grabbed his arm and pulled him to a beanbag "I would like to sstate that you only managed to get here by Ssmiling at the ssong earlier." I unfroze the idiots.

Slapping the 2 on the head I got them to listion "Look at your robess, we marked you 3 at breakfasst." Waiting I dodged the hex thrown at me by Crane. Waving it away Harry took my place well I sat to calm down "What my ssisster iz trying to ssay iz that out of the entire sschool you 3 were chozen for our band." Tossing a book at each of them he sat down with his arms crossed. I watched as each of them turned to look at me "Why do you want a band?" I smiled "I can't keep wassting magick projecting the mussic to the sschool." Waving my wand music filled the room well part of it, I fell into Harry's lap as the music abruptly ended.

Sherman hurried over helping me up "Drainz me fasst." Granger read more of her book "You think I could play the keyboard?" I nodded swaying from side to side. "Crane drumss, Granger keyboard, SS ssinger." I fell back down while Harry moved a bean bag under me. Flipping him the middle finger I relaxed "Yess, in exchange we would sset everything elsse up." Snape nodded. I watched as Harry got them to agree to the terms.

I snugged in bed half out while Harry worked on the member outfits, I fell asleep as Harry hummed me a tune.

A/N: Yay! I finish it! Suck it dude! Starts dancing around like a idiot. Well until next time.

This is BlackoSun si- "Hey!" Oh yah, and Frey plus Harry! Signing out!


	5. Madness, Humor, and Cursing!

Harry Potter and The Sister of Music

Chapter 05

I own my crap not anything else.

 _By the way someone asked me why I double the S's and the Z's, well I created Frey with a hiss like accent. Now I read somewhere that if exposed to a accent for long periods of time that you yourself will start to speak with the same accent. I just wanted ta clear that up if anyone got confused or curious._

Rolling out of bed I flipped through the designs Harry had made "What do you like?" Pulling out 2 outfits I tossed them to Harry. "Granger for the love of hell! Billy Idol sstyle would make the sschool love uss! An Crane Rick James's outfit from the Album cover of Sstreet ssongss? Perfect!" Harry laughed. After planing how to get them to wear it Harry raised a eyebrow "Ssnape?" I pulled a piece of paper to me and wrote 2 words passing it over. The choking sound was a spirit lifter "Ozzy Osbourne!?" I popped my ear buds in nodding while getting on his back. {I have work to do so Sevy can wear the outfit in mind. And don't forget we need their measurements.} I started up my playlist.

I hung on for dear life as Harry raced to the greathall {We still need a bass player, we can share lead gitaur.} [Frey you want Snape to dress as Ozzy Fucking Osbourne! I'm afraid of what you would make the bass player wear!] Giggling we sat down. Scrolling our playlist I picked my favorite song before starting it up and singing hoping someone would show their true colors.

•She grew up in a Indiana town had a good looking momma who never was around,

But she grew up tall and she grew up right with them Indiana boys on an Indiana night.

Well she moved down here at the age of 18 she threw the boys away was more then they'd seen,

I was introduced and we both started grooven she said I dig ya babe but I got to keep movin.

On, Keep moving on.

Last dance with Mary Jane one more time to kill the pa~in,

I feel summer creeping in and I'm tired of this town aga~in.

Well I don't know what I've been told you never slow down you never grow old,

Tired of screwing up, tired of going down, tired of myself, tired of this town.

Oh my my, oh hell yes honey put on that party dress buy me a drink sing me a song,

Take me as I come chase I can't stay long.

Last dance with Mary Jane one more time to kill the pa~in,

I feel summer creeping in and I'm tired of this town aga~in.

There's pidgeons down on market square shes standing there in her underwear,

Looking down from her hotel room night fall will be coming soon.

Oh my my, Oh hell yes you got to put on that party dress,

It was to cold to cry when I woke up alone hit the last number walked to the road.

Last dance with Mary Jane one more time to kill the pa~in,

I feel summer creeping in and I'm tired of this town aga~in.

I glanced around and smirked at the lone person trying hard to hide his face {Whitey is a fan~ let's get him with the others!} Harry hissed a laugh well taking us to class.

As we smoked the fools to us I tucked myself in a purple beanbag next to Harry "Where am I!?!" Malfroy was freaking out. "Calm down Whitey, you've been upgraded from assshole to band member!" Throwing a book at him it ping him in the face before falling in his lap. "Read it Draroy, an don't fret well you do that under the watch of Harry thesse dorkss are going to be meassured." Pulling them to a different room I pull a tape measure out of my pocket. "Don't fight." Every number done was a shiver from the target, what with the glint in my eyes.

I ducked as Malfroy threw the book at me when I smoked us into the room "What iz with throwing thingz at me!?" Grabbing Mally I start measuring him with hate. "Frey! Frey!" I ignored him until.. "Gallifrey Edgar Ophi! Remember! Twas the raven nevermore!" I froze before doubling over in pain. "Piss off! Ya bloody mother of fucking hell!" A bit of blood dripped from my mouth. Harry stepped back while I stood straight seeming to tower over all of them I snareled about to pounce on him when I fell down writhing and coughing up black blood. Harry grabbed me arm before knocking me out.

Snape watched in terror as Harry ripped down Frey's left sleeve to show a tattoo, it was a long dagger with a black snake curling down from the hilt. "What is that!" Harry chuckled darkly pulling out a silver blade embedded with a onyx "Shesa wahsay persasayih mushesaip, sa nusik lusi sefuwva." He cut her arm as she stot up awake. "Did it happen again?" Harry slapped her in the face knocking her back.

"Oh Piss Off!" I rubbed my face before flipping up with a mad grin "Now then! Pleaze ignore what jusst happened!" Clapping the 4 were instantly changed into different clothes. "Meet your outfitss! I hope you grow fully into yourss Granger!" I motioned to her leather vest with no shirt. "An you can't change it~!" I swung onto Snapes shoulders singing with a smug grin.

•Mr. Crowley, with the gun in your hand.

Oh, Mr. Crowley, did you talk to the dead?

You life is so tragic with the thrill of it all.

You've fooled all the people with magic,

Yeah you waste of it all.

Mr Charming, did you think you were pure?•

I paused as Snape joined in sounding way to much like Ozzy.

σMr Alarming, did I tell it a more,

In covering things that were sacrade and you just don't deserve.

Chase deep in the eye of the secret is giving up all the dirt!

Mr. Crowley, won't you ride my white horse?

Mr. Crowley, with the gun in the force.

Aproching a time that is classic,

I hear that is it all.

Approaching a time that is classic,

Push with their backs against the wall!

I know it's madicly sent,

I want to know what you ment.

I what to know,

I want to know what you ment!σ

I slipped off with my jaw dropped "You know Ozzy!?" Snape smirked as I got a over image of Ozzy on him. "He is in fact my 2nd cousin. I do approve of the choice in outfit. An you fitted them in Billy Idol, Rik James, and is that Nik Kershaw?" I giggled swinging back onto his shoulders. "Why of coursse! What can we ssay a bueatiful imagination we have!" Snape raised a eyebrow at me. "Harry will be under the image of the male Thompsson twin. I will be the longer haired ssinger from Tearss for Fearss." Snape tried to pull me off.

I yawned holding tighter to Snapes back softly snapping the outfits disappeared while I started to nod off. "Stay up Miss Ophi." I mumbled falling asleep.

Snape groaned trying to move Frey to his shoulder "Why won't she move!?" Harry yawned starting to slump. "Sshe feelss ssafe on your back. If you want her to move you'd be carrying her in your armss down 10 flightss." Harry dozed off slightly. "Feel like carrying me az well?" Harry was out like a light while Snape was grumbling picking him up on the other side of his back. "Sir?" Snape snorted while Ophi snuggled closer to him with a whimper, Malfroy watched in shock as Snape bounced her softly well walking out. "Well are you 3 coming? I can only get you near the dorms with out getting gaped at for carrying these 2." They scrambled fallowing Snape through a secret path.

Each drop off was more and more risky since the prefects were doing their rounds "Professor? How are we going to get in?" Snape handed over a slip of paper. "Just slip that between the frame and wall." Nodding Snape slipped away still carrying Harry and Frey. Twisting and turning down the passage Snape finally made it to his quarters "Now then off with the pair of you!" He tried getting them off to no avail. Groaning Snape sat on the couch making them let go "That's all I had to do!?" The duo snuggled closer to him trapping Snape on the couch. Huffing he rolled his eyes before leaning back falling asleep trapped between the brats.

I woke up blurry eyed to a face full of soft black cloth, leaning back I rubbed my eyes yawning "So you finally woke up." I glared at Snape. A cup of coffee was lifted in my face making me smile "I dislike being a pillow ya know." I drained the cup humming. When the cup emptyed I stood up popping every joint in my body "You need to go to breakfast Brat." I stumbled to Harry and kicked him. "What?" I kicked him again before falling on his back "Breakfasst...Carry me...Pleaze." Harry dragged himself plus me up. The ride was bumpy but I could of cared, yawned as Harry took the last turn running halfway up the wall in the process.

As we entered the greathall I fell from Harry's back into a flip ending in Snapes arms "Tired..." He groaned as I attached myself to his neck. "Let go Ophi." I mumbled out a curse when he pried one arm off "Let go!" I held on tighter twisting to his back. "Get off Brat!" I hissed out a few choice words wrapping myself like iron on Snape. "Tired..." Snape gave in groaning sadly, Harry snickered off to the side "Shut up Hari..." I snuggled into Snapes hair yawning. "Ya smell like sage and ravens...ravens are handsome and I love sage..." The last part came as a whisper. I fell asleep clinging on to him for dear life in the middle of the greathall.

Dumbles coughed as Snape started to leave "An may I ask where you are taking Miss.Ophi?" Snape ignored him. "Severus, where are you taking Miss. Ophi?" Snape smirked "No where, she's taking me." Dark purple smoke weaved around the pair. "See you when ever Albus." The smoke contracted before dissipating showing a empty space where they had stood/hung. "Find them!" Harry cackled falling back into cartwheel "You'll never find them, neither will I! When Frey wants to be lost she'll be as random as death!" He sprung onto Cranes shoulders. "Good luck!" Harry fell forward disappearing into a patch of smoke, a eerie laugh echoed around the hall scaring everyone.

A/N: I ask of anyone that reads this to give me some ideas on what songs I should use for later!

Also to anyone who is looking for most of these songs you can find them on Spotify, look up the-trixter. I have all of them in my playlists.

Well then until I update once again!

~ BlackoSun Out!


End file.
